The KOE: Kids Of the Elements
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: Book1: Vilo. (The way I see it it should have been S&C come to skylands after DotD.) 4 children. The K.O.E. Spyro & Cynder's future, from the dragon relm, to skylands. 3 children were born, that's when the bond was made. 5 years later. HE returns tracks them down, & the three are kidnapped. The skylanders travel to save them, but what do they find when they do? What happens? R&R.
1. prologue

**A/N:**** Hey my peeps! First fanfic that wasn't written when I was like 8. Hope it's alot better. Also for my twi-fic, I know it was awful, but I found out I never finished it, so I have to write new chapters :) So they will be better. So. Here's the new wolfgirlinfinity! You know the drill, this goes for all chapters, I own nothing in any way except my character, the plot etc. Also, Warning: The unknown POV is AWESOME if I do say so myself. For now it happens before SSA, after TLoS: DOtD.**

Prologue

Unknown POV

It was always dark and gloomy, me and Alex never knew why. Our mother looked more tired than usual. There was a black egg thing, it's been there for weeks now. Then it moved. They all called me V. Except my brother. He calls me Trycity, and it stuck.

"A-Alex!" he's always the first one I call, he's next to me in seconds. Our mother isn't far behind. "Look. Look there." just then it moved again. I could feel it when a crack formed. Dark energy. As always, in the face of dark energy, I start to get dizzy as my body inadvertently absorbs it. I hear my mother's heart stutter, I look straight to see her on the ground. She didn't speak much.

"Mom!" Alex yells running toward her like me. I knew what was wrong, and so did Alex. The dark energy is killing her, the balance is obscured. There's nothing we can do about it. "Trycity, she's dying," no duh. I ignore him. The egg cracks more, and she passes out.

"Mom." I speak to her. I look back and saw my father. My evil father. I growled. This is his fault in a way. "Say something, please?" I let go a small tear. She looks at me and wipes it away. Although her situation, she smiles.

"Don't cry." I can see it. With each word, she drains more. She looks to Alex. " Keep your sister out of harms way, Alex. You'll be safe one day, both of you..." he nods and she looks to me, "and V... I finally found a name that will suit you-" she breaks off into a fit of coughing and I gasp crying more, my brother patting my back. When she stopped she looked from me, to him, then back to me. She steals herself and I know she's about to tell me. "V-Vilo... Let your goodness spark this world," She lets go one tear and stops breathing, eyes closed. I cry for a bit until I hear something break. I look back to where the egg was and see a little dragon hatchling, I growl and almost charge at her, but my father hits me away. I look at him in hatred.

"Neither of you are to touch her."

"It killed mom." Me and my twin say at the same time.

"It doesn't matter, your mother was weak. I gave you two an order." I can see in his eyes, he didn't mean that at all.

"Yes father," we both say ruefully. Then I speak alone. "What are we going to call it." She looks at me and frowns, sensing my hatred for her.

"You two are going to try to be nice to her." he states, we agree because we don't have a choice if we want to live. This is great, just great. I hope she was right.

One Year Earlier-Skylands-Third Person POV

After Spyro & Cynder defeted Malefor they came to Skylands, to help. Nothing has happened for years. They joined the Skylanders, and all seems to be going well. And somewhere, in a home 3 eggs sit, in a nest, and a dark dragoness is watching them in Awe. And a Purple Dragon comes through the entrance. And smiles at her.

"It's still mind boggling." Cynder says to Spyro, not turning around.

"Yeah. It is." he answers walking up next to her.

Half an hour later

One started to hatch. Cynder called him to the room and he was there faster than even possible. And watched as an electric surge crumbles the shell revealing yellow hatchling. It was a boy; his underbelly and wing membranes are electric blue. He has Cynder's eyes, and, Spyro's horns and tail tip.

"what should we name him," Cynder asked smiling widely at her son.

"How about Dylan?" Spyro suggested and Cynder agreed...

One down three to go.

One full hour later

The other two hatched...

They both started to hatch at the same time. The red one turned to ashes and the green one just exploded. The one inside the red egg was a girl as Spyro exclaimed and they desided to name her Blaze. She . The Green dragon, Emerald green, with lime green wings, that was inside the last egg was another boy and they decided to name him Leo. They all shared one thing that Spyro and Cynder found out the funny way... they all knew the water element... they all got splashed and it was funny looking at their faces. Dylan knew electricity, Blaze knew fire and Leo knew life. They were all binded by water.

An hour after they were hatched, a bond was made. It was unbreakable.

**A/N: So whatcha think? I hope it wasn't terrible. You can try and guess this story, but I doubt it's gonna be anywhere close. Also, I know, V is extremely smart.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

Ch.1: One year later

Blaze's POV

If I ever said I had normal brothers, I'd be wrong. I mean, honestly. Their fighting every 10 minutes for some reason, either that or competitions, always taking challenges, trying to see which one is stronger and better, even though they both know I could knock them both senseless with one hit each. My silly, fun-loving older brother Dylan's easily got us all beat for speed no doubt, and although I hate to admit it, my younger brother, Leo has best control over his elemental power than both of us combined, and still can't beat me in a fight:). But, the worst part is, my goofball of an older brother is the smartest of us, although he denies it, and can think through every situation better than me and could even be better than Leo if he tried, which he never does, for ANYTHING; just like if he tried he could beat me in a fight(And has before), but he's a go with the flow type, unless he's fighting Leo. They've beat eachother multiple times, but my older brother has some advantage because, although we all can control water, it's the most useful to him because it kind of makes his electric attacks multiple times stronger than they should be, and Leo can only take it but so long, so he has until then to beat him, which Leo sometimes accomplishes, but not today, he lost. Then Dylan froze, which has NEVER happened, frowns and turns his head towards where the sun is going down. He had dads _stupid_ ability to sense specific energies!

"What _is_ that?" he mutters thinking out loud. Who knows what he's talking about.

Dylan's POV

I'm far from being the smartest of the three of us, I would have known by now. My medium is speed, Leo's is elemental strength, and Blaze's is strength in general. If anyone of us is the smartest, it'd be Leo, although they think otherwise. After I beat my little brother Leo, I felt something, something not good. I look to where it was coming from, and then, it's strength multiplied. It's coming from so far away, and I can still feel it. All the way back to the dragon realm, I've heard them call it Convexity. I listen to what's going on behind me, in my home where my mother and father are.

"Cyn, do you sense that?" my father asks.

"Yes, but where is it coming from?" she answers.

"I don't know it's like this great evil was born." whatever that means. I couldn't even concentrate it was disturbing. I'd figured it out before they had, but they would eventually.

"What _is _that?" I think out-loud.

"Come on, we should bring them inside, odds are Dyl felt it." my father says and I look just before they came out. I frown at my dad looking him in the eye. He shakes his head slightly, telling me not to say anything. I nod.

"Come on you three, lets come inside, it's getting dark." my mother shrugs it off.

"Race you in," Leo says to Blaze and I run in. Then I felt something else. A different power, it was good, and it was twice as strong, and felt like it could still go higher, I smile slightly but it was short when I felt it go down, as if it had no choice, but so did the other one, and that was a relief. I wonder what they were?

Spyro's POV

"Spyro. It felt familiar. Like Malefor," Cynder says softly. "Do you think it's possible that he's... back?" I shake my head, not as an answer. "In the dragon realm, and we're not there."

"Is it possible? Yes, but there was no way _that_ was him, it was _**too**_ powerful... the power is too new, so that means two things if he really is back." I answer.

"What's that?"

"It means he got his hands on the wrong hatchling, and we've got a serious problem." I state and look deep into her eyes. "We have to call the others, go to the core, and explain, this could be a problem if it carries on too far, they're out there somewhere."

Later

"You guys can't be serious." Cynder yells.

"But we are." Eon's spirit thing

"No! That's where that energy was _coming_ from!" I argue.

"But you have to understand. You and Cynder have to go to your realm, and Dylan, Blaze and Leo would be safer there. And if thing there are many portals that will bring you back. It'd be better if they grew up in their home world." Eon's spirit thing says. We knew we were beat. "ASAP."

**A/N:So, Whatcha think? Yeah, I know, they're smart for their age. Remember what's happening at the exact same time? R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon Relm

**A/N:What's up, peeps?! WGI here! If you're overly energetic say I!**

Ch.2:The Dragon Realm

Leo's POV

I overheard my mother and father's conversation with master Eon. Translation, he hates us.

"Are you two ready?" of coarse it was Dylan asking. He actually likes the idea of leaving, I have no idea what's gotten into him. What part of an_ evil dimension called convexity, _the_ birth of a new evil, _and the _Dark Master_ sounds entertaining and fun?!

"Yes," Blaze and I say in unison. All three of us walk down to the portal. The five of us stand on it, and then it's like we're going through a void and then we're in an unknown land, one I've never seen before, and it looked amazing, and I felt a connection to it, like I actually belong here. It was nice. The vibe of the place in general was incredible. It was almost hard to believe the portal of an evil dimension was in a place like this.

"It's amazing, isn't it." dad mutters looking around just like I was.

"Beyond amazing," Dylan and Blaze answer before I could snap out of looking around to answer. We can fly pretty well so we flew the rest of the way. To the temples, where the guardians are. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. Please don't let them be annoying. Dad told us what happened to Ignitus, and for some reason it feels like Dylan knows where he is too. Maybe I'm not over the fact he might actually be smarter than me.

Dylan's POV

I was starstruck by this new place. Like peace was kept for the last... 11 years! Ignitus most likely became the Chronicler after he died, I'm sure. I felt at peace here, for some odd reason, I could feel myself getting stronger whatever that is supposed to be about. A new start, for the better or worse. And we will go back one day.

4 years later-Blaze's POV

So, turns out they built this freakin school here. Said it would help us with our training. It's better than being at home, so. Starting at tear one because of our age. As long as nobody gets on my nerves, nobody gets hurt, simple. Anyway we have to go now.

When we get there

After mom and dad flew away, we look at everyone. There are alot of them. All new. Crazy. Alot of them look like they can barely fly. But dad said he was like that too... strange. There was one that was towards a group, where four people are just lounging, about my age. They all frown at her like a signal, and she fake falls out of the sky. Some around them snicker, but the four of them run towards who I assume is their friend and helps her up.

"Dylan?" I ask.

"Their names are Airena, Amber, Hallow, Saphira, and the one that dropped out of the air is Crystal, they are all childhood friends and are kind at heart, always helping people that need it. They are highly more advanced than most of the others in our grade group," he answers, and he says he's not the smartest.

"Leo?" I continue.

"Airena-air(duh), Amber-earth, Saphira-water, Crystal-dark(Undead in Skylands)... Hallow-Technology(Tech in Skylands)." he states. Man, I wish I had one of those cool powers.

"We should go over there." Dylan suggests, and the stops. "Never mind, look." They were coming over here.

"Hello." The snow white, undead one, Crystal, speaks first.

"Hi." The three of us say in unison.

"I'm Crystal," she holds out her hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Blaze," I answer shaking her hand followed by my brothers.

"I'm Dylan."

"I'm Leo." I roll my eyes. Those two idiots!

"It's nice to meet you three. These are my friends." she gestures to the others and, some smile, and one has the unchanging grimace. "Don't worry about Hallow, she's always like this after what happened to her parents 4 years ago." Crystal mutters. I look at her confused. I can see my brother stiffen. I look at the others.

"I'm Airena," "I'm Amber," "I'm Saphira," "(sigh)I'm Hallow."

"It's nice to meet you all," me and my brothers speak at the same time again. Then I speak alone. "Hallow... I don't mean to be rude, but what happened?" she pauses for a while before answering.

"They were killed. By a huge monster. I ran before I could get caught as well. A cowardice move on my part. But there was another there as well. One that was my age at the time, and she was purple. She controlled her and sent her back to where she came. She saved my village that day. I'll never forget." I look at her frowning in confusion.

"Are you sure she was purple?" I ask and Hallow growls.

"I know what I saw. Everyone asks me that!" she explains.

"Guys, it's time, remember, don't show your true potential." Crystal states.

"Take your own advice 'Ms. Cover-up-with-a-fake-fall'" Dylan says and I slap him upside the head. But Crystal chuckles.

"So you caught that?" She asks us and we nod smiling. Then she speaks just to Dylan. "Your not afraid to say what you feel. I respects that." he just smiles wider trying not to laugh. I can't help but laugh though, neither can the others. I think I might like it here.

**There done! Tell me what I think. R&R. Thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Elemental Training

Ch.3: Elemental Training

Dylan's POV

The teacher was nice enough. Here comes my favorite part. Elemental training. After she explained the rules.

"Alright class, separate into your elemental group." The teacher tells us, and we do. There are 4 others like me. I look around. The others look about as bored as I feel. Here comes the vs. We make this huge circle

The teacher is the announcer.

"First up. Crystal vs. Nera." The teacher announces. They go inside the circle. Crystal yawns. Nera is a fire dragon, like Blaze. "Go." Nera starts right away like the idiot she is with multiple fire attacks, and Crystal shields from it easily, she can generate shields too? That's an advanced ability for her element. Then eventually she dodges easily to Nera's contact attacks and is barely tired, while the fire dragon is running out of steam.

"That idiot." I mutter and I here Blaze and Leo snicker, because they heard me. Nera is out of power and Crystal ends it with a charge attack. The teacher blows her whistle.

"Now, can someone try to explain what happened here?" I raise my hand. "Dylan?"

"Yeah. She wasted all of her energy attacking someone who was obviously baiting her to continue, which can be seen by the fact that Crystal wasn't attacking back, so once she tired herself out by foolishly attacking the adversary Crystal had an easy tired target that she only needed to use one attack, not even an elemental attack, on. It was a foolish thing to do on Nera's part." Most of them are starring at me eyes bugging and the teachers mouth was agape. "What?" I ask confused and I see Blaze and Leo face palm shaking their head laughing.

"Wonderful analysis, Dylan." The teacher speaks finally. "Next." she says still shocked. "Saphira vs. Cia," Cia was in my element. She was orange. "Go." It lasted two seconds. Cia foolishly hesitated to attack and Saphira froze Cia into a block of ice.

"Simple," she states. After she thaws out Cia, she returns to the circle.

Blaze's POV

"Hesitation can kill Cia." I comments. Cia growls and goes back to the circle.

"Next." The teacher starts. "Dylan vs. Airena." he spark up and go to the center to face the sky blue dragon with flowing airy designs that look like cirrus clouds. He smiles politely, like the goofball he is, and she does back.

"Lets make this a fair fight," he state.

"Yes. Lets," she answers nodding.

"Go." The teacher calls. And they charge at eachother, clashing horns.

Leo's POV

The fight lasted about 5 minutes because Dylan like playing with his opponents like the twisted nutcase he has always been. He ended it with a mild electric attack and she was down. That was the most evenly matched battle, and the only one done the right way, so far. It carried on until there was a total of eight of us left, and they desided to make it all of us against eachother, the last three win. Of coarse it was me Dylan and Blaze. I think we're all gonna like it here.

Dylan's POV

That was so much fun! I could get used to this!

**So! What did you think?! Elemental training! What do you think will happen? Also, which one is the best of the three? Dylan, Blaze, or Leo? Just curious. R&R please?!**


	5. Three Sibling OC's Authors Note

**OK so these are the siblings, only info about them for now. The rest is self explanatory. R&R tell me what ya think. WGI out.  
**

**Dylan**

Side: Good

Species: Dragon-5 years old

Gender: Male

Color: Sunny Yellow

Parents: Spyro & Cynder

Basic Power: Electricity/Water manipulation, Charge

Advanced Power: Unknown

Underbelly & Wing Membranes: Blue Sapphire

Eye Color: Emerald Green

The Free Flow'er. Dylan is the oldest son of Spyro and Cynder and so far the fastest of them. He seems to enjoy running, moving quickly, messing with his siblings and using his electric element, but has a hidden intelligence when something is important to him, which is rare.

* * *

**Blaze**

Side: Good

Species: Dragoness-5 years old

Gender: Female

Color: Blood Red

Parents: Spyro & Cynder

Basic Power: Fire/Water manipulation, Charge

Advanced Power: Unknown

Underbelly & Wing Membranes: Purple

Eye Color: Purple

The Unwritten. Blaze is the only daughter and second child of Spyro & Cynder, hatched a whole two seconds before her brother, Leo. Although not as fast or talkative as Dylan, she can beat him in a fight for the time being and has an extremely out of character temper when he messes with her.

* * *

**Leo**

Side: Good

Species: Dragon-talkative

Gender: Male

Color: Emerald Green

Parents: Spyro & Cynder

Basic Power: Nature/Water Manipulation, The Gift, Charge

Advanced Power: Unknown

Underbelly & Wing Membranes: Blood Red

Eye Color: Blue

The Power. Leo is the third child of Spyro and Cynder and for now has the most elemental power of the three for his element. He is the most Level headed and calm of the three of them and ignores his brother's _obsessive_ talking about _nothing_ the best he can. The Gift is a power dragons with a manipulation over nature possess that gives them an ability to literally sense all of their surroundings and heal hurt organisms, and is a basic skill to this element.


	6. Chapter 4: Petrified Darkness

Ch.4:Petrified darkness

A few weeks later

Blaze's POV

It's been a few weeks and we're the top of the class, all of us. It's been fun and we learn alot! Who would have thought?!

"Guys, you wanna see what I found the other day?" one of the guys that thinks their better than everybody else says.

"What's that?" one of the others asks.

"This cool rock. look!" he pulls out a little bottle with the rock in it, except, it wasn't a rock, and I could see that he knew that, and exactly what it is.

"Leo." I call and come immediately and look at what I see. The two of us walk up to him.

"Stop!" Leo starts.

"What do you want plant boy?" he asks arrogantly.

"You know. What are you doing with that thing?" I ask now angry for calling Leo plant-boy. "That stuff is dangerous!"

"Do you want me to break it on you fire ball?!" Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes at the guys feet. We all look up and see Dylan, glaring angrily at them.

"Leave them alone," He growls sounding more authorized than I've ever heard him. And this my friends is Dylan when he's trying. See, major difference. He could demolish an entire city. Probably defeat the dark master and still have energy to spare.

"Or what Lightning breath," uh oh. Now Dylan's P'ed. He growls louder. "The heck?" OK, time to step in.

"Leo." We both hold him back. "Come on bro, it's not worth it," He then breaks free and charges. The guy throws the petrified darkness at him and it hits him head on.

"Dylan!" Both me and Leo yell for our brother. When the dark cloud disappears Dylan is unchanged. We're all confused, even Dylan.

"Leave now. Or you'll get so shocked, you won't be able to see straight." Dylan threatens and they all run away. Me and Leo cheer for our older brother. "Well that was fun!" Leo and I face palm, shaking our heads.

**The chapters will be longer from here on out. I promise and always deliver. Peace my peeps. R&R and all that. Again. I own nothing except what I do. That goes for all chapters.**


End file.
